


Life in Paradise

by HallmarkDestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crowley’s pov, F/F, Fluffy, M/M, christmas fic?, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:52:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29571324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HallmarkDestiel/pseuds/HallmarkDestiel
Summary: A look into the lives of Crowley and his family.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Crowley/Bobby Singer, Donna Hanscum/Jody Mills, Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Michael/Adam Milligan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	Life in Paradise

There is one person the Demons in Hell are afraid of more than their King and his name is Bobby Singer. In truth, Demons shouldn’t be terrified of a mere human but the problem is, Crowley loved Bobby more than anything. Well, besides his beloved Hellhound Juliet.

_“They’re afraid of you Robert.”_

_”Good.”_

The Demons were told that they were to leave the Winchesters and their Angels  _ alone _ or else Crowley would let Bobby deal with them. 

“ _If you dare come anywhere near the Winchesters, I will let Bobby play with you.”_  
  


Bobby had a shotgun. He had a trigger finger.

  
  


The Demons stayed away from the Winchesters.

  
  


In Heaven, Jack told the Angels to leave the Winchesters alone or else they’ll deal with him. 

_“Stay away from the Winchesters. Stay away from my family. Don’t even think about hurting them or else.”_

The Angels stayed away from the Winchesters.

Crowley comes home to drink after having meetings with a three year old. He looks around at the Bunker that was full of life. 

_“Why would the Winchesters invite me?”_

_”You're family Crowley, get used to it.”_

The Winchesters invite him and Bobby for Christmas. Charlie gives him a hug and ruins his suit. Kevin just gives him a nod. Ellen and Jo look at him, at Bobby and then at each other. Jody and Donna are drunk on Eggnog, Sam spiked it. Ash and Pamela are serving drinks. Benny and Lee are having an arm wrestling competition. Meg is there too. Balthazar was trying to show Jack porn. 

Claire and the girls are laughing and talking. 

“ _Who knew we would be family with werewolves and vampires Huh? Our family is crazy.”_

Garth gives him a hug right after Charlie and Crowley wonders why he keeps getting hugged. 

“ _Welcome to the party Crowley! Glad you could make it!”_

Crowley snorted.

Bobby just laughed. 

Eileen gave him a smile. Rowena was talking with Gabriel and Sam when she saw him. She looked away.

Dean and Castiel were talking. Castiel was blushing. They kept touching.

“ _I can’t believe we didn’t get together sooner Cas.”_

” _I agree Dean. I wish I had told you sooner.”_

Adam and Michael were sitting close to each other. Michael was telling Adam stories about Heaven.

_“Adam, do you know about the Garden of Eden? There are stories you humans don’t know.”_

” _What are they?”_

Sam and Gabriel were alone now since Eileen had gone to talk to some others. She was teaching them sign language.

_“Gabe, I think we should stop your brother from corrupting Jack.”_

” _Good idea Sammich.”_

In the Corner, he saw John and Mary sulking. He could hear John muttering some not so nice things about his sons. Crowley shook his head and leaned against the wall and sipped on his eggnog that Jack had excitedly given him and who was he to dash the boy’s excitement?

_“Why are all of my sons gay? What did I do wrong?”_

Crowley snorted. _Child abandonment and abuse is what you did. Serves you right that you have to sit in the corner like a disobedient child._ He thought to himself 

This was his family. This was Life in Paradise. 

  
  



End file.
